Conventional vacuum cleaners have been used by carrying in hand a hose or a pipe being an inlet port for collecting dust as well as walking around a predetermined place to clean.
With regard to a handy cleaning tool of hand roller type as shown in FIG. 3, on the other hand, a user goes ahead pressing the roller down to the floor with the grip in hand to rotate the roller provided at the end of the cleaning tool and stick dust on the surface thereof in order to collect duct.
When running a conventional vacuum cleaner or cleaning tool as hereinbefore described, a user must walk around therewith and further bend his body. This results in physical fatigue, for which reason he thought very troublesome to clean therewith.
Accordingly, the invention aims to provide a cleaner of wireless remote-control type capable of automatically cleaning by operating at a distance or from one's seat.